TMI's Kids go to the Hunger Games
by NeonGirl14
Summary: Exactly what the title says TMI's Kids go to the Hunger Games.


**Ok, for the people that have read both, it is basically about the TMI's kids and what happen's when they go to the Hunger Games.**

**For the people that have only read TMI, it is about TMI's kids and how they get put into the Council's game and will fight to the death.**

**For the people that have read THG, it is about shadowhunter's (Basically demon hunter's), warlocks, vampire's, werewolves, and a combination, instead of humans that get put into the Hunger Games and their are no districts. **

**There will be five hundred tributes.**

**I sadly do not own THG or TMI.**

**Chapter 1**

**Alex's POV**

"Everyone go to the library. Maryse has called everyone for a meeting." Chris said ,with a hint of worry in his voice. We jogged to the library ,when we entered everyone was already there.

Maryse cleared her throat and said, "The council has sent a letter to everyone of the supernatural community, except the fae. It says, The council is casting an event and that every girl from 12-17 is required to wear a dress and every boy from 12-17 is required to wear a dress shirt with slacks. The event will be held at Time Square in half an hour. The people in your area will explain more when you arrive."

Everyone left the library and headed to their rooms to get dresses. Liz sprinted to her room ,while Violet, Abby, and I just took our time. I was about three steps into my room when I realized I don't a single dress.

I crept over to Liz's room and Violet and Abby were already there and Liz was picking a dress for them. She handed Violet a firey red dress that matched her hair perfectly, it was knee length, and it had little rubies hanging on the hem.

Liz handed Abby a yellow sunflower dress that was exact opposite of her personality ,it would make her look like a sweet innocent teenage girl. I'm not saying she isn't sweet ,but well you would just have to know Abby.

Liz was wearing a black lacy dress. Not much to it, considering she wore that dress almost every time we went to Pandemonium.

"I have never got to use as a barbie doll before. I somehow convinced Violet to once." Liz said then ran to her closet. She shuffled around for a minute, then she came out with a beautiful white-silverish dress the exact same color as my hair, it had one strap, and it was knee length.

"It's beautiful." I said.

**Violet's POV**

When we entered time square ,there were a bunch of people in white suits with guns everywhere. What exactly was this event?

I looked around there was a gate that made a gigantic circle around the stage, the space was just big enough for a large croud. Right in front of that there were tables.

We walked over to a table and got in line. When it was my turn the lady held out her hand and said,"Hand."

"Why?" I asked. I looked at the thing in her other hand and has no idea what it was.

"Hand." She said again. I sighed ,but I gave her my hand. She put the device to my finger and I felt a prickle.

"Annabelle Violet Fairchild. Combination of Shadowhunter and Angel Blood." The device said. The lady pressed my finger to a pad and pointed to the gates. I stood to the side waiting for Alex to do whatever that was.

"Hand." The lady said to Alex. She held out her hand and the lady out the device to it.

"Alexandria Viktoria Morgenstern. Combination of Shadowhunter with demon blood." The device said.

"Viktoria?" I said through my laughter.

"Annabelle?" She said smirking. I frowned and looked at Abby.

"Abigail Maxine Bane. Combination of Shadowhunter and Warlock." The device said. Then it was Liz's turn.

"Elizabeth Ann Lightwood. Combination of Shadowhunter and Vampire." The device said.

**Alex's POV**

Once everyone 12-17 had entered the gates, the gates closed. I could hear a lot of shouting everyone including me was wandering what was going on?

I looked at Violet, Abby, and Liz. They looked as confused as I felt. Someone was tapping on the microphone and I turned towards the stage.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman and Boys and Girls. I bet you all are wondering why the council has called you here?" Mummers went through the crowd and the gentleman continued. "The council is having an event and we have asked that each state contribute five boys and five girls. We will take a draw and whoever is picked will come up to the stage. Once all ten has been drawn and are up here on the stage. The ten will be transferred to Idris ,where you will train for a week. Then after the week is over you will be taken to an arena. There you will fight to the death only five of five hundred will survive. There is no way out of this and if any of you disagree, you will be killed immediately." The gentleman went to the back of the stage.

Violet and I looked at each other with wild eyes. There were a bunch of shouts, then I heard the gunshots, lot's of them. Everyone around me dropped to the ground for cover.

"Now will there be any more disagreements?" A man in a white suit asked. No one else said anything. There was a noise on the stage. Everyone cautiously stood up and there was a woman that looked absolutely ridiculous.

She was dressed in pink, she had tons of pink make up on, and to top it all of she had a crooked pink wig on.

Violet leaned over and whispered, "I have a bad feeling."

"Me to." I whispered back.

"Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Ladies first!" She walked across the stage and walked up to the shadowhunter box. She shuffled around in the box for a minute then pulled one out.

She did the same to the girls vampire,werewolf,warlock, and combination box. She walked over to the speaker. Violet and Liz were holding my hands and Liz was holding Abby's.

"Elizabeth Lightwood. Vampire." Liz looked at all three of us, I think I saw tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't you three do anything stupid and I love all of you." She let go of Abby's and my hands. Liz walked up to the stage and stood a few feet away from the pink freak.

"Alexandria Morgenstern. Combination." I let go of Violets and Abby's hand.

"No." Violet said.

"Vi, you know I have to." I slowly walked up to the stage and stood beside Liz.

"Tyra Kyle. Werewolf." I saw Tyra she let go of her brother's hand and walked up here. I was starting to get the feeling we were being picked on purpose.

"Annabelle Fairchild. Shadowhunter." They definitely picked us on purpose.

When Violet came up here, just loud enough for us to here she whispered, "They planned this."

"Let me guess, Abigail Bane. Warlock." I whispered.

Not seconds later did she say, "Abigail Bane. Warlock." I gritted my teeth together. Abby walked up to the stage and stood by Violet.

"Gentlemen's turn." She walked up to every box and shuffled around ,until she found the one she was looking for. She then walked to the microphone.

"Gabriel Nightshade. Werewolf." A boy with dark brown hair and green eyes walked up to the stage.

I don't know who was called next or how we ended up on the train. But, one though kept on swarming in my head. We have to kill four hundred and ninety-five people.

**So, watcha u think? Review Please! :)**

**I know it was a boring chapter, I'll try to make the next one more exciting.**

**~NeonGirl14~**


End file.
